Distractions
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: Lit of course! . One-shot. "You work too hard. Take a break…" His voice was low, seductive and infinitely tempting. Rory is trying to work. Jess has other ideas...Reviews are love!


**Distractions**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish!**

**A/N: Just a bit of Literati fluff...slight smutty-ish in places but it's Jess we're talking about here! Bit of fun, enjoy...oh, and remember people, reviews are love!**

**LiteratiAngel**

**xxx**

**.........................................................................................................................................Literati........................................................................................................................................**

His tongue ran along her neck until his teeth nicked her earlobe and she groaned frustratedly.

_I need to work…_she muttered, hoping that he'd finally take the hint.

_You work too hard. Take a break…_His voice was low, seductive and infinitely tempting. His mouth went back to her neck and her resolve almost broke but her brain was working over-time to control her thoughts.

_I can't. If I break now, I won't be able to sleep later 'cause I'll have to finish the work that I didn't do whilst having a break!_ She was rambling but she didn't care. Her article had to be finished and on her editor's desk the next day and she'd have no chance of finishing if she let him continue.

_You think too much. You're young, sleep when you die!_ Typical Jess, she thought. She pondered the point but decided that, in her world, sleep was more important.

_Hmm…you could, maybe, but I need my sleep…it keeps me pretty and keeps me from killing my crazy boyfriend!_ His lips attacked her hair. Man, he was persistent!

_You don't need sleep…you're already beautiful and you'd miss me too much if you killed me. _He twirled his fingers with hers and again sought out her neck, teasing her head back until she couldn't even see her laptop, let alone type on it.

_You've gotta stop doing that, Jess…it's making me crazy!_ She protested like a mad woman but he always had the perfect excuse for doing whatever he wanted…

_Well I'd help you with your work if you'd let me but seeing as it's sacred, I'll just have to distract myself somehow…this was my best plan…_

_Hmm…What were your other plans?_ She hoped that she might be able to distract him from his mission to bring about her downfall in the journalistic world.

_Well…world domination, of course…messing with Luke's head…dropping some seriously obvious hints to your mother about our sex life…only to stop you from working, of course! Or this. Take your pick…_She took a moment to contemplate her mother's face and subsequent references to various _"Dirty!"_ scenarios if Jess ever revealed details about their sex life but she pushed it aside quickly with a shudder. There are some things that your mother should never find out about you.

_Can't I go for the world domination option? I'd be interested to hear your policies…I could write about them!_ That's it, Gilmore. Back to the article. Focus on the mountain of work sat in front of you. Ignore the fact that his hand is running down your back…Don't look at his eyes!

_But the whole point of being an evil world dictator is that I don't have to have any policies…I just control the world. _She looked. Just for a second but that was all it took to make the thoughts of work dissolve in her brain.

_But wouldn't you need a second-in-command? _He considered it for a few seconds.

_Probably…Rory?_

_Yeah…?_

_Would you consider being my second-in-command for the rest of your life? _The smirk had vanished but the glint in his eyes was still there. Work would have to wait…

_Um…wow…well that was a distraction and a half!_

_You think so, huh? _He sounded smug.

_Yeah…_Uncertainty is a bitch.

_Sure about that? _His lips met hers, biting, licking, sucking, tasting. She drank him in and all coherent sentences went out of the window…

_Um…_

_I thought so…_The smirk had returned with a vengeance.

_I can't catch my breath! _She breathed.

_You're not supposed to!_ Where had she heard this before?

_I'm dangerously close to spilling coffee all over my laptop! _Her protestation was half-assed. For all she cared, her laptop could wipe her work and self-destruct and she wouldn't give a fuck.

_Sure, sure, Miss Work-a-holic…but you didn't answer my question._

_Hmm…I'll think about it…_She wanted to make him pay for distracting her.

_Oh. Well, I guess you won't want this coffee while you decide, then…_Damn!

_No! Argh! You're a hard man to please, Jess Mariano!_ Taking coffee away from a Gilmore was like switching off a life-support machine.

_I am, huh?_

_Yes, you idiot! My answer is yes! Always was! _She didn't think he should've had to ask.

_And still it doesn't distract you from work and coffee…_He almost sounded…disappointed…

_You're a bigger distraction than you give yourself credit for, Mariano!_ She chided.

_Oh yeah?_ He kissed her again.

_Yeah. _Work be damned!

_Good._


End file.
